legendsofpegasusfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch notes
Patch 1.0.0.4066 - Fixed a problem that caused crashes after battles - Fixed a problem with „selfrepair“ components on spaceships - Fixed a crash after loading some campaign savegames - Fixed wrong model on a laser weapon - Changed cryptic shipnames in the campaign - The armor type is no longer displayed in tooltips of buildable spaceships inside the planet management - The calculation of the planets‘ population now includes the buildings fromthe extra technology trees correctly Human Episode 3 - Fixed increase population goal Patch 1.0.0.4063 - Fixed a problem with texture stages that caused crashes after changing between galaxy map and starsystem view and after battles - Winning conditions for a skirmish or multiplayer match are now saved and loaded correctly - Tooltips of buildings (planet management) and ship components (ship editor) display if an item can only build once on the planet or ship Human Episode 2 - Reduced the fleet size of X'or attacks Human Episode 3 - Fixed a bug, so that the „increase population“ goal can now be accomplish Patch 1.0.0.4056 -Fixed a crash when loading a savegame in skirmish/multiplayer Patch 1.0.0.4047 - Fixed audio problems when cut-scenes and dialogues are canceled with ESC key - Fixed health and armor of ships, not being calculated and shown correctly - Additional fixes for waypoints not working correctly in Mission 2 - Planet components which are to expensive or unique buildings for a planet are now shown as disabled in the construction menu and can not be built anymore without the required resources Patch 1.0.0.4031 (15.08.2012 0:11 GMT+1) Campaign - Fixed a bug that forced starting in turn 2 in all missions - Fixed a bug in mission logger, not checking already colonized planets, if you have to colonize x planets Savegames - Fixed that waypoints were not saved in campaigns (not working in older savegames) - Fixed a bug that caused ships had more life after loading from savegames than before - Fixed a bug: deep space structures in construction stopped being build up after loading Network - Added port probing support (when creating a multiplayer game, the server checks if the game is reachable and gives corresponding feedback. If this happens, you should check your port forwardings) General - Fixed a possible crash when selecting multiple objects in starsystem view (ships, deep space structures, orbital structures) - Fixed a bug that caused deep space structures in construction to work while they are completed - Fixed a bug that objects in asteroid fields could not be selected - Fixed a bug when building human shields on a ship extremely raised the shipcosts - Hitpoints of corvette class ships reduced - Added a max frame limitation if you are inside the main menu Patch 1.0.0.3982 (13.08.2012 7:00 GMT+1) - Multiple crashes fixed - More fixes with respect to saving/loading - Fixed a bug that held ships in warp after battle - Fixed bug that prevented ships from using stargates in battle (flee from battle) - Multiple improvements of UI, texts, etc. - Plotstopper in human and arthrox campaign fixed - Added version number to Kalypso Launcher window - Added loading screens for most load phases - Fixed a bug: The moral bars in your known planets overview could be moved - Fixed a bug with productivity bars not showing the correct value in your planet management - Added antialiasing to video options - Added vsync to video options - Temporary removed battle options 'intercept', 'pass' and 'auto-solve' from pre-battle screen. They should return when AI improvements are completed - Removed a bug that enabled parts of debug overlays - Fixed a bug that prevented the 'open slots' filter in LAN/Internet browser working correctly Patch 1.0.0.3960 - Ships can be self-destructed with ‚del‘ key (included in the key config) - Cropped tutorial textboxes are working again - Icons for components from extra techtrees are no longer invisible when build - Changing your player name in the options now saves correctly - You should no longer be able to cancel your opponents construction queue - Needed technologies not available to research in the campaign, should be fixed - Re-Enabled max player count for skirmish and multiplayer, but only one AI-Opponent possible at the moment - Tooltips for ship hulls and ship modules not visible in some situations should be fixed - Different savegame fixes and a minor bugfixes Patch 1.0.0.3916 (10.08.2012, 1PM GMT+1) - Mutliple crashes fixed - Fixed bugs related to saving/loading - Audio settings are now properly saved - Removed blockade in campaign - Fixed some problems when saving ancestries - Campaign rounds now have unlimited time